


Princess

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Gay, M/M, Prumano - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Gilbert has a sick day





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> PruMano for Ella. Happy Birthday, bitch! I’m working on the rest.
> 
> This is probably really dumb tbh

“Lovi.” Gilbert clung to Lovino’s wrist as he tried to get out of bed. By voicing his opinions, he’d been able to keep Lovi in bed for another ten minutes, but now the Italian was going to be late for his meeting with his boss. 

“I already told you, Gilbert, I have to go.” Lovino’s annoyance was growing as the Prussian continued to tug on his pajama sleeve. He was a little confused too. Why was Gilbert acting so clingy? He was never like this and he usually let Lovino go off and do what he needed to do without complaining. “Why are you acting like this anyway?” 

Gilbert let Lovino’s arm go and buried himself under the blankets. He mumbled something incoherent beneath the sheets and covered himself further. Lovino rolled his eyes and pried the blankets from Gilbert’s grasp so he could look at him. “Look, I won’t be gone long, maybe two to three hours. And if you have an emergency that you can’t handle, you know my number.” He knew Gilbert hated being treated like a child, but he was acting like one so Lovino was going to treat him that way. 

“I don’t want you to leave right now,” Gilbert whispered pulling the sheets back over himself.

Lovino cocked an eyebrow. “And why is that?” 

“I feel sick and you gotta take care of me,” Gilbert replied, a little louder this time. 

Lovino wasn’t going to fall for that old trick; Feliciano used to use it on him back when they lived together and he fell for it many times. Gilbert would occasionally use it too. But today, something was a little off with Gilbert and Lovino wasn’t really sure if it was a trick or not. He eyed him somewhat sympathetically. “Look, if you really are sick you’ll be back to sleep by the time I return. If you’re getting your rest, I’ll treat you like a prince until you’re better. Okay?” Lovino doubted he would have to stick to his word this time. 

“‘Kay,” Gilbert replied, promptly closing his eyes and attempting to fall back into a slumber. 

The nation went and got ready for the day, making sure all the doors and windows were locked before he left. He left a sticky note on the fridge for Gilbert so he’d know which leftovers he was allowed to have, should he get hungry. Before leaving, Lovino went upstairs to his and Gilbert’s room to check on his boyfriend. Gilbert had fallen asleep, which surprised Lovi since Gilbert was never able to fall back asleep after waking up. He softly touched his hand to Gilbert’s forehead and found he was running a fever. So the bastard was telling the truth. 

A small trash can was placed beside Gilbert’s side just in case he ended up puking. Lovino decided he’d keep the meeting with his brother and boss as quick as he could and hurry back home.

\---

The meeting went smoothly but ran a little later than Lovino would have preferred. He stopped by the grocery store to buy some Gravol before returning to his boyfriend. The house was quiet when he entered and he found that the albino was still in bed, sleeping. The trash can was filled bile and Lovino proceeded to clean it before he made fresh tomato soup for lunch. Though, he wasn’t sure Gilbert would be in the mood to eat it. He brought the food up to Gilbert, as well as Gravol and a glass full of water. Lovino set the tray that carried the food down on the dresser so he could wake Gilbert up.

Lovino gently shook Gilbert’s shoulders. “Gil, it’s time to wake up. C’mon bastard.” He knew Gilbert hadn’t eaten since the leftovers he left in the fridge for him were still there. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have woken his boyfriend up. 

Gilbert reached up drearily to grab Lovino’s other hand and pull it close to his face. “Gotta treat me like a princess now,” he said, sleep very apparent in his voice. 

The smaller of the two pulled his hand away then went over and got the food as Gilbert stretched and sat up. He sat the tray on Gilbert’s lap. “Yeah yeah, whatever, jerk,” he replied with a little huff. Lovino sat down next to him and motioned to the tray. “Take the pill, it’s Gravol. And drink all the water and eat as much soup as you can handle. But not too much since I don’t want you throwing up again.” 

After taking the pill, Gilbert stared at his food then shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he told Lovino, already attempting to give him the tray.

Lovino frowned and look to Gilbert disapprovingly. “You’re going to eat that soup or I am going to feed it to you,” he threatened. Gilbert looked paler than usual and very tired, striking a little more worry into Lovino’s heart. When Gilbert didn’t reply and turned his head, pouting, Lovino took the spoon and filled it with soup. He took Gilbert’s face in one hand and turned it toward him. 

“I’m not hu-” Gilbert began to protest before he was cut off by Lovino shoving the spoon in his mouth. Gilbert’s eyes went wide and he tried to turn his head but Lovino wouldn’t allow him to. He was forced to swallow the liquid with reluctance. “That wasn’t f-” He was cut off again by Lovino shoving another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

“You said you wanted to be treated like a princess now,” Lovino said simply, “And what princess doesn’t have someone to feed her?”

Gilbert swallowed, then opened his mouth to protest. But, once again, Lovino force-fed him the meal. “Oh, come now,” Lovino laughed, “You’re just doing that on purpose at this point.” Gilbert shook his head, determined not to let Lovino feed him anymore. But when he felt his stomach grumble for food, even though he didn’t want any, he slowly opened his mouth for more. Lovino nodded in satisfaction, feeding his boyfriend more of the red liquid.

When the meal was over, Lovino cleaned up and forced Gilbert into the shower. “If you feel shaky in there or you puke, call for me.” Gilbert nodded and kissed his cheek. “And, once you’re done in there, brush your teeth. I don’t want you having your puke-breath anywhere near me.” With that, he went downstairs to let their dog out and clean up the dishes. 

Gilbert was taking a long time in the shower and Lovino grew worried. Usually, his boyfriend took a shower that lasted no longer than ten minutes. But he’d been up there for a whole twenty-five minutes. So Lovino decided to go upstairs and check on Gilbert. He knocked on the bathroom door and then walked in without waiting for an answer. Through the clear shower door, he could see Gilbert was just standing there, staring at the ground. “Gil?”

Gilbert slowly looked to Lovino, smiled softly in acknowledgment then returned to staring at the floor. Lovino approached the shower, tilting his head slightly. “You’ve been in here for quite a long time. Have you washed your hair yet?” he asked. Gilbert shook his head in response. “Gil, hurry up. It’s been nearly thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes?” Gilbert repeated, looking over again. 

“Yes.”

“Oh.” 

Nothing else was said or done for a bit before Lovino began to remove his clothes. “What are you doing?” Gilbert asked, seeming confused. 

“I’m coming in there and washing you,” Lovi answered, kicking the last of his clothes off. He slid the shower door open and placed himself behind his taller boyfriend. He washed Gilbert’s hair, nothing really being said between the two. It made Lovino a little uncomfortable, the way Gilbert was so quiet. He was always going on about something he was excited about or something he really liked. “Are you feeling any better?” Lovino asked after a bit of silence.

Gilbert shook his head.

“After this we can go watch a movie and you can fall asleep if you’d like,” Lovino offered, hugging Gilbert from behind. He just wanted his boyfriend to stop being sick and get back to his normal self. In a strange way, Lovino missed just how loud and obnoxious Gilbert could be. 

“Ja, Dankeschön,” the albino replied, nodding slightly. 

Lovino kissed down Gilbert’s spine, to give him a little grounding. It was completely filled with love and there was no trace of any sexual intent behind the kisses. They were for comfort and reassurance. Lovino knew Gilbert was smiling, just by the vibe he was giving off. That made him smile too. “You ready to go downstairs now, amore?” 

Gilbert nodded.

Lovino hopped out of the shower and dried himself off, after, drying Gilbert off as well. As Gilbert brushed his teeth, Lovino fetched them some pajamas, knowing that they wouldn’t be going anywhere later. Well, Lovino didn’t wear pajamas, he just wore a shirt of Gilbert’s that was too big on him. He left Gilbert’s pajamas on the bed and went downstairs to let the the dog (who he had forgotten about) in and get their movie ready. 

The Italian placed a blanket over him and Gilbert once Gilbert joined him on the couch. The movie he’d picked from Netflix was Das Boot, one of Gilbert’s favourites. Lovino didn’t particularly like it, but it always made Gilbert excited, even though it was set during the second World War. It was about a German submarine patrolling the Atlantic and the crew inside of it. Nothing too thrilling, but Lovino did have to admit that there were some funny jokes. They always kept the subtitles on Italian so Lovinio could understand, now was no exception. 

Unsurprisingly, Gilbert ended up falling asleep against Lovino’s shoulder, their hands entwined. Lovino was a little nervous that he’d catch what Gilbert had, but he forced himself not to mind and to just stick with his lover when he needed it. That’s what it meant to be in a relationship, right? To stick with your partner through thick and thin, sickness and in health. Well, the latter if they were married. 

Lovino brushed Gilbert’s bangs to the side with his free hand, allowing himself the freedom to take in Gilbert’s sleeping form. The Prussian nuzzled a little more into Lovino, mouth falling open slightly. Lovi smiled, gently adjusting Gilbert so he was lying on the couch, head on his lap. He changed the channel to some Italian soap opera he was quite invested in; a little guilty pleasure of his that only Gilbert knew about. 

They stayed like that until Lovino got hungry and decided to make himself some dinner. He carefully moved so he’d disturb the sleeping Gilbert the least he could and went to the kitchen. Their Huskey, Porsche, took his spot on the couch, making Gilbert stir. Lovino almost scolded her, but she had already settled down next to her master and he decided they looked too cute together to do anything about it. 

Dinner was soon made and Lovino sat at the dining table, on his phone and keeping things quiet for Gilbert. He heard the albino stir on the couch and glanced over. Gilbert lifted his head, blinking. “L-Lovi?” he called out, seemingly disoriented.

“Right here,” Lovino replied from his position at the nearby table.

Gilbert heaved himself up after he shooed Porsche off the couch. He sat on the couch, unmoving and staring at the floor for a bit before walking over to Lovino. “Are you feeling any better, Gil?” Lovino asked, walking over to the couch. He took Gilbert’s hand when he reached for Lovino’s own.

“Nein.”

Lovino pulled Gilbert over to the table and down so he was sitting in the chair next to him. “Do we need to go to the doctor?” He grew increasingly worried for his boyfriend, who didn’t seem to be getting any better.

Gilbert sensed this and gave a tired smile. “Let’s see how I feel tomorrow in the morning, yes?”

“Yeah.”

After a lazy conversation at the table, Lovino decided to send Gilbert up to bed, promising he’d be there once Porsche was fed. Gilbert nodded and went up to their bedroom. Lovino hastily made sure his dog went out and was fed before bed then went upstairs to meet with his boyfriend. 

He heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom and hurried to Gilbert’s side at the toilet. It was obvious he had nothing to throw up and he was just heaving. Lovino rubbed his back soothingly as he whispered soft words to Gilbert. It was all he could do, really. It took a couple minutes for Gilbert to stop dry heaving, leaving tear stains on his cheeks. They sat on the bathroom floor, Gilbert in Lovino’s arms. Lovino stroked Gilbert’s hair as je shook violently. “Let’s get you to bed,” Lovino whispered, helping him up.

Lovino guided Gilbert to the bed and tucked him in, then settled in beside him. Gilbert dragged himself over to Lovino’s side and snuggled into his chest. “Thank you, Lov.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Get better for me, okay?”

“‘Kay.”


End file.
